


Ten Minutes in Hell

by Siren_Whisperer



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Demencia is a whole snacc, DementedPaper, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I ruined everything, I tried my best... like always, This always makes me giggle, back when I thought Flug was insecure, black hat likes angry sex, but no his ego is out the roof, can we get more of this, for those who like insecure flug???, please, pretty please?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 01:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15898422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siren_Whisperer/pseuds/Siren_Whisperer
Summary: Black Hat is out for a meeting and Demencia decides that it would be the best time to tease Flug.





	Ten Minutes in Hell

"Are you gay or something?" Demencia joked and punched Flug's shoulder. He shot her a glare.

"No! And if I was, it'd be none of your business," he mumbled from his sitting position. He had been fixing a destroyed cabinet in Black Hat's room.

Black Hat flipped through his _Chique_ magazine. He tore it in half, throwing one piece at Demencia's face.

"Yeah it's my business! I'm your--OW!" Her voice became nasally as she held her nose.

Flug chuckled as he finished piecing together the splintered wood. Black Hat watched him attach a new handle.

"Ooh! A new toy!" The hybrid squealed then intensely read a section of the torn magazine.

"Toy?" Black Hat questioned.

"A toy!~" She repeated salaciously.

The eldritch's face contorted into a look of irritation rather than disgust.

"I'm leaving to a meeting with several other... morons. I'll be back in ten minutes," Black Hat checked his watch, then pulled on his coat.

"Ten minutes? That sounds short," Flug commented.

"It's how long I'll be able to tolerate their retarded ideas before I castrate _all_ of them," he growled before disappearing into a plume of black mist.

"As I was saying..." Demencia purred then rested her hands on Flug's shoulders.

"Stop! What are you doing?!" The scientist blushed furiously under his bag, then swatted away her _grubby hands_.

"Just testing a theory, doctor!" She whispered dangerously close to where his ear would be.

"What type of theory--" Flug felt her hands go past his shoulders, then attach themselves to his upper abdomen.

"Fuck me," she hummed softly while pressing her chest against his back.

"N-no!" Flug refused, then attempted to wrestle free from her hold.

"Hey! I'm giving you a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity!" She pouted while releasing him.

The scientist scrambled to his feet, then stared down at the deranged woman before him.

"We have ten minutes! I'm on the pill and I'm sure you'll finish fast cause you're a _virgin_!" Demencia bursted out laughing.

"This... this is weird," Flug's face was on fire. _What on Earth had gotten into her?!_

"I'm not gonna tell, sweet cheeks! Just a quickie! _Let me fly your plane_!~" She waggled her eyebrows.

"No! Just stop!" Flug mustered up the courage to deny her attempts at screwing him.

"Are you sick or something?" He questioned then pressed his gloved hand on her forehead.

"How rude!" She made an exaggerated gasp.

"You're the rude one!" He remarked while jabbing at her chest with a finger.

"We have like eight minutes now..." Demencia huffed as she began to unzip her top. Her red lace undergarment came into view.

"Please..." She begged while pressing her breasts together and swaying her shoulders a bit.

Flug, despite his best efforts, stole a glance at her exposed chest. Demencia's milky white breasts were squashed against one another, ever so slightly rising and falling with her erratic breathing pattern. Her lips were slightly parted as she looked up at him from beneath her lashes.

He felt himself begin to grow within his jeans. _His heart raced at the forboding thought of..._

Flug shook his head and came back to his senses, instantly looking at a random blood stain on Black Hat's wall. _Had that always been there? Did someone piss him off again? No. He was always pissed off. Black Hat's room is just as mysterious as he is._ ** _BLACK HAT'S ROOM?!_**

"Dem! If Black Hat caught us--!" Flug was cut off by a sudden digit being pressed against where his mouth would be.

"He'd probably ravage us. He's gonna be all angry from the meeting, then go at us like a dog," She sighed, obviously caught up in her own fantasy.

"Wait you technically just consented! You thought about us fucking because if you hadn't, you wouldn't have worried about Black Hat barging in! Why would he be angry if there was nothing going on between us...?" She purred.

"No I didn't _consent_ to anything! I really _don't_ want this," Flug said more strongly.

"Well, I'll just have to do it myself then. Is this what you wanted? To watch your _friend_ pleasure herself infront of you? You really are a nasty old doctor," Demencia whispered then wet her middle and ring finger. They descended down her clothed torso them slipped past the waistband of her skirt.

She took a few steps back before flopping onto Black Hat's bed. Her legs spread as she wiggled off her tights, finally grabbing hold onto a foot with her left hand.

Flug watched, unable to look away. His hands rested by his sides, lingering dangerously close to the waist of his own pants.

Demencia sported maroon panties with black lace that had been hugging her tush rather tightly, easily defining her form. Flug took in the sight, feeling his hands grow sweaty. He could make out the movement of her fingers within her underwear.

"Have I changed your mind yet?" She paused to stifle a sharp, guttural breath. Her fingers' pace quickened and roughly pressed against her clit. Her hips jerked up into the air.

"Can't you see how much I need this? We have six minutes!" She whimpered.

Flug watched, thinking about how this could backfire. He couldn't think of any ways off the top of his head. _Would_ _if he lasted longer than she initially thought?_

"I bet I c-could last longer than you think!" He said sort of confidently.

"I bet not! Three thrusts, t-tops!" Her voice faltered when she had rubbed against her sweet spot.

" _An hour!"_ Flug cringed internally, knowing he exaggerated about his abilities to hold off from finishing. His gaze was buckled on her still covered pussy.

" _ **Prove it.**_ " Once the words left Demencia's lips, Flug felt his stomach drop. His sweating grew worse, he was sure she could see it on his shirt. _Who would wanna fuck him...?_

Demencia paused, seeing him grow timid. A smile of pity played across her lips. She removed her fingers from her undergarments, then finished removing her shirt.

"Come over here ya nerd," She beckoned for him, then patted a spot next to her on the bed.

With sudden speed, he scrambled over to her side.

"Five minutes!~" She giggled then suddenly stuck her fingers under his bag then into his mouth.

" _Mmffh!"_ He attempted to shake free from the sudden foreign flavor that coated his taste buds. She had tasted like unflavored yogurt.

"So now that you've gotten a taste, stick your dick in it!" She cheered then flung off her panties, revealing herself to him.

Flug's eyes instantly landed on her privates. Everything was bare aside from the shape of a heart that had been shaped out of her pubes. The scientist felt a laugh begin rise up within him.

"T-that's adorable," he managed to say while bursting out laughing.

"Adorable _and_ it took forever! Everytime I messed up I had to wait for it to regrow, then dye it again," Demencia rolled her eyes thinking about how annoying it had been to maintain the heart.

The scientist refocused, then gathered up all of his insecurities. She was open about herself and there's no way she'd make fun of him. _Or it._

Flug lowered the pants he wore to his knees, then scooted closer towards her.

"I'm gonna put my legs here," she guided him while locking him in with her legs. The hybrid moved towards his boxer's fly, seeing the tent he made within them.

"I-i got it!" He grew flustered at the thought of her touching him.

"Four minutes," she deadpanned then pushed back the folds of his boxers. His member sprung out.

"Oh!" Demencia felt her face grow hot. She looked up to meet Flug's eyes.

"I k-know it's not much..." He began but was stopped by Demencia stroking it slowly.

"Not much? You really do like underestimating yourself, don't you? You're pretty big," she grinned up at him.

"But--" He was shushed by her.

"I prefer girth, actually," Demencia gave him a wink. After doing so, she stopped to spread her entrance for him to see.

"Three and a half m-minutes," she waited for him to thrust into her.

Flug discarded his bag and goggles, then leaned over her figure.

"I'm actually doing this," he whispered to himself. His member throbbed slightly, wanting to feel her all around him.

"Yes. You are," she confirmed.

"And I don't want to hurt you," he worried.

"You won't, I've done this before. Just do what feels right," she smiled genuinely before reaching to hold his gloved hand.

Flug took a deep breath, then looked down at her rosy pink privates. She had spread herself open even farther for him.

After making sure it had been the right hole, he pressed his penis against her entrance slowly. Heat attacked his tip as he went even deeper.

Suddenly a sharp hiss came from the girl below him.

"D-don't stop! Just keep going," she begged then wrapped her arms around him.

Demencia felt herself become stretched by his cock, which was filling her up with ease. Without warning, Flug did a full thrust. She jerked beneath him, a soft sigh emitting from her.

Flug bit his lip. She had been so tight that he wasn't even be able to last another push, let alone pull out without releasing. He held still within her.

"Why'd you stop?" Demencia spoke up from under him.

"I can't keep going," he whispered, mortified.

"Don't hold back," she ordered. Her hands traveled under her back, then unhooked her bra. Her breasts popped free from the fabric.

Steel barbells pierced both of her pink mounds.

Flug held back. He wanted to savour this moment, knowing she would probably act like this never happened after it was over.

His thrusts went in deep and became erratic, going in until he couldn't bury himself into her anymore. All the pressure went to the tip of his shaft. He groaned as he felt her tighten around him.

"Oh my God," Demencia cried while grabbing onto the black sheets under her. Her boobs jiggled from the momentum of Flug's movements.

"Don't you fucking stop!" She growled and grinded against him whenever her inner thighs slapped against his shirt. A knot started to form below her belly button. She was nearing her climax.

Flug jumped from her aggressive comments but he took it as doing something right for once. He reached up to fondle her boobs. She mewled at the contact. He planted a kiss between them, then shyly licked one of the erect nubs. After some soft licking, he sucked on one rather harshly, which earned a moan from her.

"Flug, if you keep doing that I'm gonna--!" Her eyes suddenly rolled into the back of her head. He let out a feeble cry as he finally finished deep inside her. Her inner walls convulsed and tightened, milking him dry.

Flug's seed flooded the inside of her as she recovered from her orgasm.

"Eight seconds," she sighed.

He let her have a moment.

"Wait. Eight seconds?!" Flug screeched while trying to escape from her leg lock.

"Was I good for my first time?" She whispered to him.

"Let go! Black Hat's-- _ **FIRST**_ _**TIME**_?" The room's temperature dropped significantly as the eldritch formed beside him. Flug felt like he was going to faint.

"Fucking assholes!" Black Hat yelled while removing his jacket. He spun around to see Flug and Demencia pressed against each other and for the most part, naked. Demencia gave him a small wave.

"You guys better thank whatever God you believe in because you're lucky I'm in the mood for an angry fuck and not an angry castration," he growled salaciously.

"Told ya," the hybrid grinned up at Flug. A chill ran up the back of his spine.

"Make some room and take off those rags of yours," Black Hat smiled eerily before baring his claws.

**_"Because I'm about to rip both of you a new one!"_ **


End file.
